Saga 1 : Behind The Gunfire
by popmonkey-sama
Summary: Vash and Wolfwood meets an dangerous outlaw and other outlaws are after thsi outlaw. Outlaw Life!
1. Red Devil

BEHIND THE GUNFIRE // CHAPTER 01 // RED DEVIL

Vash and Wolfwood meets Red Devil, a quite famous outlaw. Red Devil is a group of badass outlaws. One of them is awomen with bad attidude. This women hooks up with Vash and Wolfwood, and so we have BTG- the story in the begin... Read it or die... or not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five moons were the only light at night. Two strangers were walking down the empty street looking for a place to stay. One of the strangers was tall and had a red coat. The other one was tall too, and he was wearing a black suit and he carried a large cross.

"You and your old Angelica 2!!" It broke down, again!! And now we have to walk! Why don't you buy a new one?!" A tall guy yelled to his buddy.

"I like my old one besides we don't have enough money, because you always buy too much donuts!" The other guy said.

The tall guy went nuts, "I buy too much donuts?! I haven't eaten donuts for weeks now!!"

"What was the yesterdays' "happy pack" you bought?"

"Those were sandwiches!!"

"No they weren't! Don't you lie to me! They were round donuts, with a hole in it!"

"No they weren't!! They were triangles without holes!!"

"You son of a-- you-no-good bastard!"

And so begun the fighting and arguing.

But suddenly from the nearest bar, someone opened gunfire. The guys stopped fighting. And then they heard screaming.

"Let's go." The motorbike's owner said, "That was a woman screaming!"

"This time, don't hurt anyone!" The tall blond guy said and runned down the street.

The other guy runned by his side, "Don't start that again! Don't ask impossible things!"

They ran in to the bar and saw three guys pointing their guns at woman, who was lying on the floor.

"Hey, you should be nice to a lady." The tall guy sounded really angry.

"That's right" The other guy added and put the cross down.

"This is non of your business! So beat it!" One of the guys said and kicked the woman to a corner.

"Stop it!" The tall guy walked towards the three ugly looking guys, "Let the lady go!"

An ugly fat guy stoop against the tall guy, "What are you going to do, if we don't let her go? Shoot us?"

"Yeah, tell us, wimp." The two other guys laugh behind the fat one.

"I don't know let ask from him, shall we" The tall guy smiled and turned at his pal, "I think is time to let the cross speak... but remember what I said!"

"Yeah, yeah mom." The guy in black suit took of the belt from the cross and the sheet dropped.

The three guys looked at the cross terrified. The guys runned out of the bar screaming like a little babies and a black cat run after them.

The guy in black said and put the crossgun down. The cross was a big machine gun called 'Punisher'. "Dämn, I was out of bullets"

"Thank God" the tall guy said and walked at the lady, "Are you okay?" The tall guy looked at the lady who had brown pony tail and blue eyes. He felt in love at first sight, "Will you marry me?"

The lady gave a big slap in his face and walked out of the bar not even thanking the guys.

"Why did you ask that, moron?!" The guy in black sat down and ordered two drinks, "You scared her away."

The tall guy sat down too and was very depressed, "Why they always have to slap? It really hurts." He started crying.

"Don't start that stupid crying scene again! Be a man!" His pal said loudly and light up a smoke, "We have more importing things to think like were we gonna sleep tonight."

"Excuse me. I'm the owner of the bar and I have an empty rooms upstairs If you're willing to pay me, you can have one." A small friendly looking bar owner said and give guys their drinks.

"Lucky! We take it!" The tall guy said.

But unfortunately for the guys, the room had only one bed, a double-bed. The pals looked at other.

"I take the right side!" Wolfwood said first.

Vash let out a deep sigh, "Just my luck"

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love donuts! I love donuts! And they love me!" Vash singed happily and ate donuts like never before.

Wolfwood looked at his friend, "Could you be quiet, I'm trying to think."

"What are you thinking?" Vash was curious.

"The lady that we saved last night, of course." Wolfwood said.

"Oh! She was gorgeous! What a beauty! I would like have her in the same bed, rather than a snoring priest!" Vash grinned.

"I don't snore! You mumble always when you sleep!!" Wolfwood lost his temper and started yelling at Vash middle of the street.

"I can't help it that a mumble when I sleep!!" Vash yelled back, "I was dreaming it won't tell you it!"

"You are so annoying! A big baby and I have to be the babysitter!"

Another gunfire interrupted boys fighting. "Not again!" Wolfwood said angrily, "I'm not gonna help no one today. I shall go now and have a drink. See ya!"

Vash looked behind his shoulder at his pal, "Stupid priest" Vash ate fast all the donuts and went look what was the shooting all about.

People ran away and Vash started taking faster step. People were horrified. There was a bank robbers taking money from bank. There were about 25 guys with big machine guns.

"This looks bad."

The town sheriff was with couple town men talking to robbers, "Let the hostages go!"

"Oh No"

"Bring us a truck and maybe then we won't kill anyone!!" One robber yelled inside of the bank.

"We don't have any choices" The sheriff said to couple men.

Vash sneaked quietly behind the building, "There must be someway in." He saw a window. He looked in and was suprised, "Where are the hostages?!"

"Right here, hero boy!" Someone pointed gun at Vash head, "Hand up and no tricks!"

"Don't hurt me! I hate blood! Let's be friends, okay?" Vash lift his hand up slowly, "And I don't like people who sneak behind me." Vash turned and crapped at the shooters hand and twisted it little and the gun drop down, "Didn't your mother never told you to be nice to people?" Vash noticed that the pointer was a women, the same women Wolfwood and he had save last night, "You?!"

"Asshole!" She said and kicked Vash in the nuts, "You fucking idiot! Guys!! An Intruder!" Vash was in his knees, "That, hurts, really, BAD!"

Couple guys come out and tight Vash up and throw him inside. "Hey guys. Now we have a real hostage! This blond wimp!" The women laughed.

"What? You really don't have any hostages?" Vash asked.

"Shut up and stay still or I shot your tiny brains out!" The women said and pointed her gun at Vash.

"Yes, madam." Vash said and smiled.

"Zack! What's the situation?! Are we gonna get our truck soon?!" She asked from tall strong looking bold guy.

"We are getting our truck. Everyone. Bag your bags. We're off this crappy town! Red Devil had done it again!" He said loudly. Other robbers cheered. They took all the money from the bank.

"Red Devil? One of the famous outlaws around? The bounty is almost 1 billion dollarsthis isn't going to be a peaceful day" Vash though inside his head.

"Why are you taking the money? Why don't you go in a job and earn the money, like good people do?" Vash asked friendly.

"We're not good people!" The women said, "And this is our job. Robbing and killing." She laughed.

"That's really mean. I won't allow that."

"Who cares?! It's not your darn business what we are or what we do!" The women hit Vash really hard, "Be nice, and you will live longer. Stand up, hurry!"

"Can you help me, please?" Vash asked with big puppy eyes.

"Just get the hell up! Or I will make you dig your own grave!" She yelled and covered her face with a shawl and put a brown cowboy hat on. He looked then bit like a man.

"Come on Little D. Hurry up!" Zack said and runned out. Vash stood up and women named Little D walked in his side, "I have a loaded gun and I'm not affair to use it, so behave."

"Yes, madam."

They walked outside. "Don't shot, or this guy is going to die!"

"Let him go!" The sheriff yelled, "And we won't shot."

But Little D didn't let go. She walked in the truck.

"Let him go, you murder!" The sheriff said and someone of his men opened the fire. 

"Forgive me" Little D whispered at Vash and pull the trigger.

Vash yelled in pain, "That hurts! Pain! Blood I will faint!"

"Don't shoot or I really kill him, at this moment!"

The sheriff went back and let the robber go in the truck. Vash yelled the whole time.

The truck drove away from the town. The truck was full of happy criminals.

"Men! We did it again! Let's have a party tonight!" Zack said and opened one of the money bags and took handfuls of coins, "This is for you, Little D. A small bonus for the good work, again."

Little D took the money and didn't thank. She sat down, next to Vash, "Are you okay?"

"The bullet makes only a small scratch on my skin. You were really kind not for shooting me really." Vash smiled thankful, "What did you think about my acting?"

"It was accident. I was trying to kill you." Little D took of the shawl.

Vash smiled at Little D,"You're pretty for a criminal, Little D."

"For you, I'm just LD."

"Yes, madam." Vash said, "So, how long have you been doing this dirty job?"

LD looked strangely at Vash, "Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious." Vash grinned.

"As long as I can remember I have taken money and lives more than anyone else in this earth and still I'm not as wanted than Vash The Stampede. Someone even said I'm the Vash The Stampede. Hahaa! Ain't it quite funny?!" LD laughed. Vash faked his laughing.

"We got lots of common. I'm quite like Mr. Stampede. I know how it feels to run all the time. It's hard. Once you started this game, you will never have a change to end it. It's a job forever until you die." A shadows covered LD's face and one single tear came out of her eyes.

"That's not true. You can stop robbing when ever you want to. It's all up to you. Where ever you turn, there's a future. A different future." Vash tied to get closer to LD and comfort her.

LD looked at Vash, "Really?"

Vash smiled for answer.

"You're quite a strange hostage what is your name?" LD smiled.

"I I'm Valentino Pierre Jorma Perkele Chumbawamba Boogie Bob Charlz-Borgowich Innoiwa Tatami Jee-Jee Balkan JR." Vash told.

"??? It's okay, if I call you just Val?" LD asked.

"Sure, anything you want to!" Vash was shining like the suns.

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Enough

BEHIND THE GUNFIRE // CHAPTER 02 // ENOUGH

Chapter 2! Woo-hoo! Let see what happens next ... ;-) ...I don't own Trigun ^.^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vash woke up. The truck had stopped. Everybody were out and drinking.

"Now is my change to escape." Vash thought. He was just about to get the rope off but someone entered in. It was ugly fat guy who had a big gun in his shoulder. He was the same guy who had been in the same bar last night.

"What are you looking wimp?" He said.

"Nothing. I just thought when did my name were 'wimp'." Vash said, "So, what's your name, Mr. Nasty Criminal?"

"Shut up!" He said and throw a bottle at Vash.

Vash duck just in time, "Yes, Mr. Nasty Criminal."

It was quiet for a couple moments. Vash let a bored sigh out. Suddenly someone jumped in. It was Little D. Vash smiled ear to ear.

"Here, have some food." She said not-so-friendly and drop a plate where was some beansoup.

"How should I eat this?" Vash asked, "Maybe you should feed me?" He started sparkling.

"First I'm a killer, then I'm a cook, then Zack's toy and now a babysitter " LD took a deep breath and sat in front of Vash.

"And do you know what you can be now a hostage watcher. I'm going sleeping. Good night!" The fat guy said and went out asking anything from LD.

"Goddämmet!" LD yelled and hit her fist at the floor, "I'm not a slave I'm a human, you know. Last night, Red, Pete and Steve almost killed me. 'Cause they think I'm gonna escape with the money thank God you and your friend came help me thank you. "

"Your welcome." Vash said and was waiting his food mouth open, "You shouldn't be their slave."

LD feed Vash and started telling her mind out, "I had been in Zack's gang now about ten years. At first it was just two of us steeling what we need. Then we meet some guys and they joined us. One of the guys is that fat guy, Red. We started doing bigger gigs all the time. And suddenly we were killing people too, if there weren't any other escape now I'm just a slut to Zack why da hell I am telling you my problem?!"

"Because you have keep too long those emotions inside. You need to let them out before you explode" Vash told and ate the last beans, "Thank you, from the beans. I was hungry like the wolf."

LD sat quiet for a moment thinking something.

"Maybe it is your time to be on your own." Vash broke the silence.

"Maybe maybe not thanks for listening my worries, Val. You have been a good hostage I feel sorry that you are going to die soon."

"What?!" Vash yelled.

"The party end when you die. That's the ritual if we get a hostage." LD said and went out.

"Now is a good time for me escape." Vash thought and tried cut the rope off with one little peace of glass from the bottle what Red had throw at him.

LD jumped at the truck again. She had a big bag with her. She looked really mysterious and dangerous at the same time, "Val! This is your lucky night. We're getting out of this fucking place this minute!" She said and jumped in the driversplace and turned the engine on. "Hold on, Val!" LD yelled and drive in the dark desert.

The truck hit something or someone and Vash hit his head on the floor, "Hey, can you drive more careful?!"

"Complain later! We got company!" LD yelled.

Vash cut the ropes off and looked out, "They give up! They are too drunk to drive or even walk!"

"But they won't give up! I'm now on they killing list now and forever!" LD yelled and tried to avoid big holes and rocks, "Shit!"

Vash sat next to LD, "You're a bad driver!"

"This is my first time when I drive!" LD smiled.

Vash couldn't take his eyes off LD. LD looked at Vash, "Stop looking at me!"

"Yes, madam." Vash turned and saw a dead end, "LOOK OUT!" Vash yelled and closet his eyes.

LD turned the steeling wheel at right and pushed the brakes.

Vash screamed and cried like a baby, "We gonna die! I'm too young to die! I have to get more donuts!"

"We have to jump out!" LD said and took the bag and opened the door, "Shit! I hate my life!" And she was off.

Vash was petrified. He looked down the fast moving ground. "Mama Mia! That don't look healthy! But here goes nothing!" Vash jumped out off the truck just in time. The truck went down the in the canyon and Vash landed on the ground.

LD runned at him, "Are you okay?!" She asked.

"I love you too" Vash mumbled.

"You must have hit you head on that jump. You better get up hurry. I believe Zack's men are after us." LD helped Vash up.

And together they runned in the darkness without known where they were going.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfwood drive in the desert and tried to see was his friend around somewhere. The suns were up in the blue sky and burned Wolfwood's back. He had borrow a jeep from town. He had heard that Vash had been take hostage.

"Will these unlucky situations ever end?" Wolfwood thought. Then he saw someone walking in the horizon. Someone tall. "Hah! I found him!" Wolfwood step the gas.

Wolfwood stop the jeep front of Vash, "Hello Vash! Was it a good party?" Then he saw Vash carrying a women, "Hey, it's that women who we saved at the other night! Was she one of the hostages too?"

"No even worse. One of the robbers." Vash said and lay LD in the backseat and her bag too, "Let's go back in town. She need doctor." Vash sat in the car, and Wolfwood turned the car back to town.

"What do you mean she's a robber? Why you took her with you?"

"They treat her like a slave so she runned away, and I had a change to escape. The other robbers chase us all night. And in the early morning they caught us and she got a shoot in her leg. It was miracle that we got escape. They went out of bullets and we still got some." Vash told.

"It's not a miracle to you that you survive." Wolfwood smiled.

"Whatever drive and be quit. She's asleep." Vash put his yellow glasses on and closet his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LD had been sleeping all day long. When she woke up and the surprise was huge.

LD opened her eyes and she saw a strange room, what she had seen never before. And then she saw Vash relaxing in his bed.

"Oh, hello LD. Finally you woke up. You must be hungry. Wolfwood will bring some food soon." Vash smiled friendly.

"W-who's Wolfwood? Where am I?" LD get up and sat in her bed confused.

"Wolfwood is my friend. Quite strange priest. Fine guy in the end." Vash told.

LD tried to stood up but it was really painful. Her left leg was useless.

"Hold your horses! You better stay in bed. Just relax, okay." Vash smiled and lay LD back to her bed.

"Why are you so nice to me? You hardly don't know me." LD asked.

"Women who's hurt need lots of love and care." Vash almost shined like another of the two suns in the blue cloudless sky.

LD looked Vash and turned her back.

"And one thing" Vash went bit nerves. And just when Vash was about to tell LD his real identity, Wolfwood kick the door open.

"Hello everyone!" He said happily, "Hey the little lady is awake. Good! Could you move my cross from the table, Vash?"

"S-sure." Vash said and moves the heavy cross.

"Ain't your name Val?" LD asked.

"Val? What are you talking about. He's Vash the Stampede." Wolfwood said and but the groceries in the table, "Did he told you?"

Vash drop the cross in his feet, "OUCH!" And cried in awful pain, "Why do you have to say my full name, Wolfwood?!"

"WHAT?" LD stood up, "Vash The Stampede?!" LD runned at Vash and looked Vash face to face. Vash tried to stop crying. "Is this stupid wimp really THE Vash the Stampede?! I can believe it! Wow!" She was totally exited.

She touched Vash, "Wow! I have touch Vash The Stampede! This is so cool!"

Vash was embarrassed and red. Wolfwood tried not to laugh. Vash put the cross away and went sitting front of the table and opened donut pack, "Oh this horrible pain. Why do you have to keep that terrible murder thing with you?" Vash asked from Wolfwood.

"Murder thing? It full of mercy" Wolfwood hit his fist in the table.

"Don't start that again" Vash request.

"You asked!" Wolfwood said.

The boys started fighting again. And LD look from the side. She stared Vash all the time.

"Wow! The Humanoid Typhoon The legendary outlaw Vash The Stampede is really in the same room with me." LD's eyes sparkled like the stars in the dark sky.

"Stop saying that, okay! I don't like hurting people! I want peace to this world! Nothing more!" Vash yelled.

"Peace to the world? What a hell are you? A lost hippie or something?!"

Vash started one of his stupid so important speeches, "I'm a fighter of love and peace! I will protect people who are in trouble! I will make this world a better place with my gun and my smart brains, and of course my good looks. The perfect hair, the lovely green eyes every women will be mine with a single smile." Vash started the idiot macho man thing, "I'm fast as the light, strong as a 100 bears, smart as Einstein and I can eat and drink as much I can without getting fatter! Love & Peace!" Vash shows the love&peace sign.

Wolfwood and LD laughed really hard and loud on the floor.

"They never told me that you were that funny! Hahaa!" LD giggled and hold her stomach, "You're killing me! Hehee! Love and peace? Hehee! "

"I'm not joking!" Vash yelled, "Don't laugh at me!" He turned really red. He sat down embarrassed and went behind a donut.

LD and Wolfwood stood up, and they were still laughing. Tears came out of their eyes.

"Don't shoot me, Mr. Outlaw." LD lift her hand up and laughed loudly, "Hahaa!"

"Okay, you two had your fun, just let me be." Vash mumbled.

"Hey.. Vash. You should be thankful that you didn't do that speech in the middle of the street!" Wolfwood laughed, "Everyone would have die in that."

They laughed so long that they couldn't laugh anymore and their stomachs' were in awful pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love & Peace! Don't shoot me! I know, I know. This is a horrible story! But still... I will keep writing it. I have my reasons. ^_^ Very good reasons.

TO BE CONTINUED

  



	3. Tight Situations

BEHIND THE GUNFIRE // CHAPTER 03 // THIGH SITUATIONS

Love & Peace! I don't own Trigun, but I own Little D! XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vash, Wolfwood, and their new friend, LD walked together in the town. LD had taken boys to shopping with her. The women had her huge bag with her.

"If you could have keep your mouth shut, we would be sitting now in the bar and not shopping!" Vash yelled at Wolfwood.

"But she looked like a shit. I won't walk with girl like that!" Wolfwood said.

"Shut up, you both! Or I will be pissed off again!" LD told.

"Yes, madam!" The guys said together. They both almost had an black eye, when Wolfwood had started talking about LD's clothing.

"Wait here! I will be back soon!" She said suddenly and ran to the nearest bank.

"And now she go get more money and we have to carry all day long carry huge boxes and bags." Wolfwood whined.

"It isn't that bad. Things could be worst. She looks really happy. When I met her, she was really sad and angry. Overloaded of that terrible gang." Vash said and started smiling, "She quite pretty too, if you think harder."

"Pretty? That evil women? She yells to us, like we were dogs and smokes my cigarettes!" Wolfwood yelled.

"Hello guys! Sorry that you had to wait!" LD ran back from the bank.

"No, it wasn't nothing." Vash smiled.

"Hey, you forgot your bag." Wolfwood said.

"I gave it to my friend. It was her." LD said happily, "Okay, let's go now!"

It was a really small shopping. LD buy everything under 10 minutes.

"After the hard working, we shall have some drink! To the bar!" LD smiled like a winner, "The best thing in shopping with guys is that they had to buy me a drink. Now I have 2 guys you both had to buy me a drink. Not some fucking cheap drink then!" LD ordered. The guys looked each other and didn't have anything to say, so they did exactly what LD wanted and bough drinks to her.

"This is fun! I have to do this often!" LD said and drunk the whole glass empty.

"Do what?" Wolfwood asked.

"Let the guys buy me drinks, of course!" LD ordered a new drink, "Lucky for you, I had to go soon."

"Where are you going?" Vash was curious.

"You two are quite curious." She said, "I don't really know. I take the next bus and go as far it goes."

"We are going to the next bus too! Looks like we will travel together!" Vash smiled ear to ear.

"What? Are we?" Wolfwood asked.

Vash kick him in the leg, "Don't you remember, we are. You had too many drinks today, Wolfie."

"I haven't drink my first glass empty and you say I'm drunk? And I'm no Wolfie!!" Wolfwood were about to explode again at Vash.

"Calm down, Wolfie." LD said, "Nice that we can travel together!"

Suddenly a group of men step inside in the bar. LD went pale. Vash and Wolfwood took their guns out and load them.

It was Zack and some of his men. Zack started laughing, "So, we finally found you Little D. Give me it back and I won't hurt you and your drinking buddies." All the men load their gun.

"7 to me, and 7 to you." Wolfwood said to Vash.

"All right. And the boss is mine. And don't hurt no one." Vash said back.

"Yeah, yeah... I know" Wolfwood answered, "LD get down." But the girl didn't listen. She just stared at Zack really angry.

"Kill them all!" Zack ordered. The bar owner went behind the bar when the gunfire started.

Wolfwood kicked a table and they all when behind it. "What have you make him pissed off?" Wolfwood asked from LD. 

"Nothing. I don't understand what he's talking about." LD looked really honestly, "This must be big mistake."

"They don't thing so. To the backdoor, now!" Vash ordered, "I cover." Vash stood up and shot extremely fast the guns from the robbers hands, but not making a scratch to them. And with a one single gun, what he carried everywhere he go. Wolfwood and LD had runned out and Vash did the same. They looked a place to hide.

The robbers runned out. "Where did they go?!" Zack yelled, "Find them! If it's takes all day!" The men started looking every single place. But they find only a old man and he's tall wife carrying laundry.

"Hey grand!!" One of the men yelled at the old man, "Have you seen a girl with tall blond guy and guy in black suit?"

"Can you see I'm blind?! You selfish youngsters! Respect old people and go away! Leave me and my wife alone!" The old man yelled and brandies his stick up in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, you fucking old fart!" The guy said and went away, "Hey old lady! Have you seen anyone?"

"What?" She asked with a rasping voice.

"I said, have you seen anyone?!" The guy said loudly this time.

"What?! Sorry, I can't hear you? Would you say it again?" The tall old lady said.

"HAVE YOU SEEN ANYONE?!" The guy yelled.

"Bake you something? Sorry, I'm a lousy baker." The old lady said and continued carrying, "Grandpa, come on! We don't have all day!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" The old man walked slowly.

The guy gave up, and went to other direction.

"You 2! You dirty thieves! Give back my clothes!" Some old granny runned out of the building, yelling at the old couple.

"I think it is time to run!" The old man said and took of the old clothes, "Right Lady Vash?"

"Shut up, Wolfwood! LD, are you okay?" Vash took some clothes off from he laundry.

"Pink suit suits Vash!" She smiled.

"Hey boss! They are here!" One of the guys yelled.

"Run!" Vash screamed.

"I'm running all ready, you idiot!" LD yelled.

They got 14 angry men and one really pissed of lady was after them.

"I'm sorry lady from not asking could we borrow your clothes!" Vash yelled.

"Give my dress back!" She yelled back and throw stuff at Vash.

Vash took of the pink dress and throw it behind his shoulder. It flied in the robbers face.

"Good job, Vash!" Wolfwood said.

"Thank you!" Vash smiled.

"Let's go up the roof!" LD pointed at stairs ahead. They claimed up to the roof.

Vash looked down, "It so long drop to down" He cried.

"You won't die if you jump down at that, dumbass!" LD said and jumped to other roof. The guys followed her.

Wolfwood looked over his shoulder, "They are right after us!"

LD stopped. The roofs had end. The robbers started to be more closer and closer.

"Sorry, guys but you have to go now." LD said and pushed the guys down.

Vash screamed and fall on the ground, Wolfwood crashed top of Vash. "Ouch would you kindly move, Wolfwood?"

"They got Little D!" Wolfwood said, "Why did she surrender?"

"What?!" Vash stood up and saw Zack taking LD with her.

"Why did she pushed as down, and didn't jump herself?" Wolfwood stared up to the roof.

"Maybe she couldn't jump. Her leg was still in a bad contention." Vash said and put his glasses on, "And she know, we will come rescuing her."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Wolfwood said.

"It's a trap. They know we are still here. And they are ready." Vash told and looked around, "They are spying us. One is on the roof."

Wolfwood pulled the trigger and shot the spy. It was a miss.

"Run!" Vash said and jumped behind a wooden pillar and tried to shot the shooter. "The are too many people! Someone will get kill soon!" People runned in the street in cover and they were screaming and yelling help.

Soon Zack walked down the street and pulling LD in the rope. She felt down, but Zack didn't stop and LD drag on the ground.

Vash was boiling.

"Hey you two Little D's drinking buddies come out and tell me where did she hide it?" Zack yelled.

"Hide what?!" Wolfwood asked.

"The money she stole from us!" Zack answered.

LD stood up, "I didn't take it!"

Zack slapped LD back on the ground, "Shut up bitch!"

Vash stood up, "Stop it! Don't hit the lady!"

"Lady?! I only see a filthy rat!" Zack ginned evilly and kicked LD in the stomach. Vash see terrible pain on her face.

"Let her go! She had not taking nothing from you! She just wanted out of your gang!" Vash walked in the middle of the empty street. Wolfwood stayed in cover and cursed that he had forgot his cross in the motel.

"She's a greedy little bitch! She took the money!" Zack argued back.

"I don't know her yet, but she seems to be really nice person." Vash said, "I hope you let her go, so I can get to know her better."

"You wish!" Zack laughed, "You have to deal with all my men first."

"I don't think so turn around."

Zack turned around. He had surrounded all the town men and the sheriff in lead.

"Give up Zack The Red Devil! You're surrounded and all your men are captured!" The sheriff yelled.

Zack said something to LD and let her go. Vash runned at her and free her.

"What the hell too you so long?!" LD yelled at Vash.

"I just save you and that's who you thanks?!"

"Asshole!" LD said and slapped Vash and walked away slowly with her injured leg.

"What was that all about?!" Wolfwood asked.

"I don't know!" Vash said.

The sheriff took Zack and his men to jail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You idiot!" LD yelled, "You drank our last water!" LD hit Vash and Vash felt down in the ground.

"There wasn't much" Vash mumbled.

"Because of you slow hero stuff we missed the buss!" She yelled, "Wolfwood, give me a cigarette!" She took a cigarette from Wolfwood's pocket.

"Hey"

"What are you looking at?! Come on we got a long walking to next town" Little D ordered.

Vash stood up, "When did she think she was the boss around?" Vash asked from Wolfwood.

Wolfwood shaked his head, "I really don't know maybe it's that time of month."

Vash looked at LD, who was about to explode, "What ever you don't ask that from her now"

So the three fellows walked in the hot deserts and tried to find a town.

LD smiled herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BWHUHAHAHHAAA..... If you think Old-Fart-Vash was something not cool... there will be more of crazy vashuness... *grins evilly* all ready scared?! ;-) 

TO BE CONTINUED

  



	4. Save OnOff

BEHIND THE GUNFIRE // CHAPTER 04 // SAVE ON/OFF

So chapter 4... first you are save but then you are not... run, hide, run... that's the idea of this chapter! And do you know what... cows would fly if I would own Triugn. n_n

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm alive!" Vash yelled happily, "I have miss you so much, my dear sweetie one! I love you!" Vash sang and ate another donut.

LD looked strangely at Vash who had ate over 20 all ready and said each of them I love you. LD looked at her empty glass. Then she turned her eyes on at right, where Wolfwood sat and smoke a cigarette. A black cat walked on the table.

"Nya!" 

"Go away you stupid cat" LD said with lazy voice.

It was extremely boring. The bar was empty, only the three friends were in the bar. The only sound was Vash's love ceremony to the donuts.

"I love you"

"Say it again and I kill you" LD though.

"I love you even more"

"Don't kill your new friend, Little D." The women almost broke her glass.

"I love you... I love you more every second I will never leave you, my love, my sweetheart" And so on. It was endless.

LD lost her tempera in seconds, "Cut it out! Can't you be quit for a second? The donuts know that you love them so bad that you could die for them!!" She yelled and hit her fist on the table and the cat flied throw the bar at the bar owners head.

"Goddämet! You must pay me for that table and glass, bitch!!" He yelled.

"Bitch? Who are you calling a bitch, mister?" LD jumped up and took her gun out under her skirt, "Say it again and in the next thing you will be in the cemetery!"

"Calm down, Little D! Calm down!" Vash said and together he and Wolfwood drag angry LD out of bar using all the force they could, "You better not destroy this place!"

"Don't tell me to calm down, asshole!" She screamed.

"Jesus Christ! Shut up!" Wolfwood said and throw her out in the street.

Vash cried like a baby, "All my donuts you are so mean"

"Who cares about your freaking donuts? You can buy new ones later! I'm going to a new bar!" LD stood up and cleaned the extra sand from her long black leather jacket, "Goodbye!" She said and walked away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Vash looked at Wolfwood with big sad chibi eyes.

"Women they are so wonderful and dangerous at the same time" Wolfwood mumbled himself.

"What did I do, Wolfwood?"

"Ah, shut up, Vash"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo! Bring me another drink!" LD yelled. The waitress brought a new bottle for LD. Little D notice that the waitress didn't look at her very kindly.

"What are you staring? Never seen a women before?" LD said really rudely.

"You're not a women. You are even lower than men a pig... look at you drinking, smoking, talking like men and those horrible clothes." The waitress said and walked a way.

LD looked at the waitress deathly as she could, "Isn't your job to bring me drinks and be quit?"

The waitress walked away.

LD took a deep breath and drink the whole glass at once, "I am really big messI lost my tempore again. I should go find Vash and Wolfwood and apologized Painful to say but maybe Zack was right, I'm nothing but a worthless criminal, nothing more than murder..."

"You're so dämn right, sugar!" The bar door opened and there was a tall man standing.

The glass from LD's hand drop on the floor, "Zack?!"

"Yes! It' me!! Zack, the great evil Zack Red Devil, himself live in this boring bar! Long time no see, Little Devil! Like I have always said, I'm always right! Like; you are totally worthless bitch!" Zack walked and sat next to LD, who was shocked. 26 of Zack's men surrounded the table.

The bar owner and the waitress ran out before any one could say Humanoid Typhoon.

"You look bit pale, my love. Are you sick, or something?" Zack talked really ironic and looked stride to LD's blue eyes, "If I something hate more than anything that is women's fear and I smell it right now in you."

LD was speechless.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vash looked out of the window up in the dark sky. He was worried about his friend. LD had been gone all day and it's almost 5 am and she hasn't come back yet.

"She must be drinking or something I'm been again silly. Worrying about adult she's all right" Vash tried to calm himself a bit, but it seemed to be impossible.

"Dämn! I can't sleep!" Vash stood up and sat on his bed. Wolfwood sleep peacefully on his bed. 

Vash took hid red coat and silver .45 Long Colt and went outside.

It was quiet in the street. Everyone was asleep at their little houses. Only couple bums were up.

"Excuse me, sir. Have you seen quite tall women in black leather mini skirt with white shirt?" Vash asked friendly from the bums.

"That bitch was in the same bar with us. She didn't give us a kiss and hit my friend. Look at that!" The other one said.

"Yeah! Look, a black eye!"

"I see she's again fighting and drinking" Vash let out a deep sigh, "Where is this bar? Is she still there?"

"End of this street, but don't go near her, she's a devil herself!" the bums said and walked away.

"Devil herself she really is" Vash smiled a bit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LD tried to stand up, but Zack kicked her every time back in the floor.

"Where is the money, Little D?" He yelled in her ear.

"One more time, I DON'T KNOW!" LD yelled.

"One more time, where is the freaking money?" Zack shot couple inches from LD's head.

"Boss, maybe, maybe, she's telling the truth." One tall wimp looking guy said.

"If so, I have to kill you all!" Zack pointed his gun at the wimp guy.

LD stood up and ran at the door as fast she could.

"Stop right there!" Red the fat criminal yelled and shot LD. The bullet went throw LD's stomach. She falls down on her knees.

"SHIT!" She yelled but stood quickly up and ran away.

"She's though Find her! NOW!" Zack ordered.

LD ran behind the buildings to hide but she crashed with someone.

"Hey would you kindly look where are you going Little D?!"

LD lifted her head and saw a familiar figure, "Vash!"

"She's over there!" Someone yelled.

"You are hurt! Don't move!" Vash lift LD up in his arms, "So you got someone pissed up in the bar, right?"

"Yeah, maybe"

"How touching!" Zack yelled, "A hero came to rescue our Little D!"

"Don't say that's Zack?!" Vash looked over his shoulder and started running.

"Yep. Zack Red." LD said.

"Hands of her now! Give her to us, now, hero!"

"Ask from the lady first what do you think, LD?"

"No thanks!"

Vash ran in the narrow dark allay 25 and Zack just behind shooting.

"Are you all right, Little D? You look bit pale." Vash asked and looked at the women, "You have a bullet in your stomach! Oh my God! We better get out of here and fast!"

"It's nothing! Be quiet and keep running!" LD yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED

  



	5. Hard Target

BEHIND THE GUNFIRE // CHAPTER 05 // HARD TARGET

I give you BTG the story, chapter 05! I dont' own Trigun, but I own Daisy and LD! ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vash ran as fast his could. Zack and his gang were just behind the corner after them.

LD screamed and yelled like the hell was open, "Let me go, you bastard!" She slap, hit and kicks Vash, but he just kept running, "I'm just fine! Let me down! Right, NOW!"

"Shut your pinhole!" Vash looked LD angry, "I'm trying to save us, so be quiet or they find us in no time!"

"Boss! They are over here!"

"Look what did you did!" Vash jumped over a black cat, "I hope you're praying 'cause I don't really know how long I can ran and carry you at the same time. We need some kind of miracle her."

"There's your miracle!" LD pointed a tall man.

"Amen!" Vash said hopefully, "Hello, Wolfwood!"

"Need some help?"

"Yes, please!" Vash and LD stereo it.

"Then, follow me!" Wolfwood said and ran inside of some building.

"Boss, they went inside that building!" One of the robbers said and pointed the building were the 3 friends had went.

Zack and his men went inside of the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quiet. No one didn't make a sound.

"Destroy this place!" Zack ordered finally and opened the gunfire.

Furniture, clothes, stuff, food, plates, glasses, wood, everything went to millions of pieces in couple seconds.

Soon the gunfire stopped. It was deadly quiet and the smoke was terrible.

"Look, if you find their bodies." Zack said.

Everyone search and search, until the fat robber guy found blood river coming from a kitchen. He went to see were did it come.

"Boss! Boss! We got them! We got them! Their are dead!" He soon yelled.

Zack ran in the kitchen with all his men and no one couldn't believe their eyes. LD, Vash and Wolfwood were lying on the floor covered up in blood. It was quiet for a moment.

"Nay!" The black cat jumped in an open window and went to open fridge to eat some tuna fish.

"Let's go, before the sheriff comes." Zack said and walked out, "But now we have one more riddle to find. Where the heck is the money"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For many long moments it was deadly quiet, until Vash stood up.

"Good old tomato juice!" He smiled, "But now I really need a shower! Look at me I'm red as tomato!"

"You already are red as tomato, idiot!" Wolfwood said.

"Good plan Wolfwood. Now they won't looks us for a while." LD stood up too.

"You mean, you. They are after you and the money" Wolfwood added and lighted a cigarette.

"Yeah, whatever. We must get out of this town as soon as possible." LD said, "And Vash, next time you jump out of window, please look were you jump. I landed in Thomas shit!" LD was about to hit Vash, but the tall man avoided it.

"You're impossible! First I save you, then you scream and yell like I did something wrong and now you thank me with a slap!"

"Why you"

Wolfwood took LD's lifted fist, "Don't start that stupid fight again. Like LD said, we must get hell out of here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People started to wake up, but the 3 fellows were all ready. They walked together in to the bus station and look if Zack was around.

"I still don't understand why did I have to wear this stupid dress" Vash blushed and cried at the same time.

"Shut up, Vash. You have to sound more women." LD whispered.

Oh like this? Hihii!" Vash giggled. He was dressed in a pink long dress, which had along a red big bow in 2bag. Vash's spiky blond hair was in a two pigtails. And he had some make up too. KAWAII!

"That was um excellent Vash I mean Daisy." LD wasn't sure what to do, cry or laugh.

"You think so? Hihii?" Vash spoke very high.

Wolfwood turned away, "Or maybe, you better be quiet."

"You don't sound nothing like a old man." LD whispered to Wolfwood, who was again old man in a long grey bier.

"I though you were a sick person all ready." Wolfwood said to LD, who was in old, large clothes, black sunglasses on in a wheelchair what Wolfwood pushed forwards, "But I was wrong You are the worst."

Vash tried to dry his tears, "How humiliating. This horror, this suffering boo hoo!"

LD lifted a bit her fist, "Shut up, now, or I will take all your clothes off and leave you here all alone and naked."

Vash looked terrified at LD, "You couldn't do that to your best friend, could you?"

"Best friend?" Smoke started coming from LD's ears, "You're not my best friend!"

"Shut up!" Wolfwood hit LD in the head, "Zack at right with 5 guys."

Vash went pale, "This is not going to be pretty."

The 3 costume freaks walked fast at the bus station. LD looked Zack and he looked at Vash. "Hey, lady. How about a kiss?"

"No thanks" Vash was nerves and his woman acting was terrible.

"I didn't ask, I ordered. Give me a kiss!" Zack graph Vash in his hand.

"Hey, leave my daughter alone, fucker." LD spoke slowly.

Zack let Vash's hand free, "Do you know how I am, huh? Do you recognized me from the wanted poster?"

"I usually don't forget those ugly face, but I really don't remember you? Are you a dangerous criminal?" LD spoke with old slowly granny way.

"Yes, I'm a very dangerous criminal. I'm Zack the Red Devil!"

"Never heard of him goodbye, we must hurry to the bus. Daisy, would you kindly give this man a kiss so he wouldn't be disappointed."

"WHAT?" Vash yelled, "NO WAY!"

Wolfwood was afraid that Zack noticed Vash voice, but he didn't.

LD and Wolfwood looked at Vash and grinned evilly.

"Do what your mother says, DAISY!" Old Wolfwood said amused.  
Vash didn't do anything, but Zack did. He crapped Vash and kissed her or him, or whatever  
LD was about to die in laugh, "Daisy-darling, shall we go now say bye, bye to the nice man"  
Vash was speechless. Some tiers came out of his eyes. He was shocked in horror.  
"Have I met you somewhere before?" Zack looked each other before they leaved.  
"Impossible!" Wolfwood said, "Our bus! Let's go, NOW!" He ran and pulls the wheelchair. Vash ran too and mumbled something crazy.  
* * *

The bus drove slowly on the hot desert. Vash was still in a big shock.

"There, there, little Daisy. It mustn't been that horrible, right Wolfie?" LD teased Vash.

"Yes, dear LD." Wolfwood grinned evilly, "At least he wasn't so ugly."

Wolfwood and LD laughed loud and together that the other bus passengers turned to look at them.

Vash cried more loudly, "You're so mean to me! Don't you know, I have feelings too! No I see nightmares about him!" His girly make-up was all messy. He turned his head away.

"Hey Vash, c'mon it was only a joke." Wolfwood said, "Without your brave sacrifice we could be now dead"

Vash didn't say anything.

"Don't be such a baby, Vash. Just one little kiss." LD smiled evilly.

Suddenly Vash looked all smiley again, in freighting way, "I know what will make this horrible images away" And he crapped at LD's arm and pulled her closer and kissed. Wolfwood looked surprised. But LD was more surprised.

Vash let LD go quickly and looked Diablo like LD, "Oh no what I just did Sorry, Little D! I just lost my mind! Sorry!" He started begging but the flames in LD's eyes didn't go away.

Slowly she stood up, "WHAT A HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT? DO YOU WICH TO DIE RIGHT NOW, GOD DÄMMET!"

Vash looked at his psycho pal terrified, "S-so-sorry Little D."

LD took out her both guns and pointed them at Vash, "Do you wish to die, VASH?!"

"Hey, LD, calm down! Right now!!" Wolfwood tried to take the guns from LD, "Give me the guns now, LD!"

The people on bus went in panic.

"That lady had 2 loaded guns!"

"Se gonna kill us all!"

"Little D I'm sorry I don't know what went to me" Vash tried to explain, "Be a nice girl and put the gun away."

"NICE GIRL?" LD pulled the trigger. The pulled went throw the window, but it didn't touch Vash, DO YOU REALLY WANNA DIE?"

"Please, put the gun away, LD." Wolfwood was deadly serious.

People went more in panic. The bus stopped.

"Lady, please leave this bus, and don't kill anyone." The bus driver begged.

LD hops down, "What happen if I kill someone? You tell to the sheriff, right? Hahaa! Give me brake. I have done it many, many times before let me think about it it have been too long when I killed some one" She pulled the trigger again. It missed a little girl only a inch. The girl started crying.

"Vash, you awaked a monster" Wolfwood whispered to Vash, "Let's hope she's a bad shooter."

"Shut up, Nicholas!" LD pulls again the trigger. It was again a miss.

"Listen up, LD. That isn't the real you something is wrong now tell me." Vash said and lifted his hands up, "You can't kill me I'm you're friend."

LD didn't look at Vash. She walked out of the bus to the desert. Vash tried to follow her.

"Stay away, Vash!" She said and didn't look behind where she was shooting, "I want to be along now!"

"I won't leave you! You're still insured! You must be along! You need rest now! You have a hole in stomach"

LD pulled twice the trigger. 6 missed shots.

"Little D!"

"Shut up all ready!" LD stopped and sat down. She lighted a cigarette, "Okay, I give up take me to the sheriff... I'm nothing more than a criminal."

Vash sat next to LD, "A lie. You're just tired, that's all it's have been very long day for both of us."

"You sound like a saint or something. Saint Vash." LD smiled suddenly and put her guns away, "Don't get me wrong, but I want to see the outlaw man, the legendary humanoid typhoon"

"Impossible!" Wolfwood said, "He's nothing more than that wimp. It's all a rumor By the way thanks, LD. We just lost some money and a ride tot the next town We must walk now. They wont' take you in the bus, never again And I forgot my cross in the town!"

"I really bring trouble here" LD said.

"You're darn right, LD!" Wolfwood laughed, "Usually it's all Vash's fault."

"What? No it's not! Bad luck just follows me everywhere!"

"Wrong! It's behind me all this trouble!" LD said.

"No it's not! It Wolfwood's fault!" Vash said.

"What? It's your fault, Vash!"

"It's your both fault!" LD yelled.

And so one another endless fight has just began under the two hot suns.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED

  



	6. Headless Ride

BEHIND THE GUNFIRE // CHAPTER 06 // HEADLESS RIDE

BWHUHAHAHAA! I nameless person asked me to write more about Daisy-Vash, but I said no. One Daisy-Vash is enough. ;)  
I don't own Trigun, but if I do, then I'm rich man... I mean monkey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LD lighted another cigarette. She smoked it for a while, but soon she started coughing. Vash turned around grinning.

"Hey, maybe you should stop smoking. It's making you uglier every second."

LD looked deadly at his friend, "Fuck off, Vash." And throw the cigarette away, "Why did I ever join up with you?"

The two friends continued walking in the middle of nowhere. Wolfwood had forgot his cross to the town, and he didn't want to leave it behind, so he went back to get it. They make a promise that they will meet in the next town. So, LD and Vash were together walking to the next town what were many miles ahead.

"I need some alcohol soon, or I die" LD whined.

"And I need donuts to live!" Vash added.

They both let out a deep sigh.

Vash sat down and looked up to sky, "Maybe we should make a fireplace and rest. The night come so fast usually and in the dark is very dangerous to walk and -" LD slapped Vash in the middle of his sentences.

"OUCH!" Vash yelled, "Why did you do that for?"

"Because you're so fucking boring! That's why!" She yelled back and walked away from Vash and sat alone in a rock.

"You're one evil women, did you know that Dee!" Vash cried.

LD took out her gun, "Could you kindly be quiet? I can't hear my thoughts!"

Vash let out another of his deep sighs, "Yes evil women"

LD lay down on the sand and watched how the suns were slowly going down.

LD was bit confused about the buss thing what happened earlier, "I totally lost my tempore again I guess um why I don't feel anything like a pain in my stomach. I still have a hole in it and no blood have come out"

"Let's do the fireplace behind that hill!" Vash said and pointed the rocky hill ahead disporting LD's toughs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night came and the two travels sat front of the fire really, really quiet.

"Vash is looking at me even he thinks I'm murder" LD though, "nothing more than a murder"

"You look bit pale. Is everything okay, Dee?" Vash asked friendly, "Is your injures all right now?"

"What injures?" LD looked strangely at Vash.

"Do you remember when I was carrying you in dark alloy you got a hole in stomach does it hurt anymore?"

LD remembers how the bullet went though her stomach. It didn't hurt at all, and doesn't hurt even now.

"Strange."

"What's strange?" Vash asked.

"I all ready forgot it it's nothing, Vash Don't you worry about it, Vash. It wasn't nothing. Just a small scratch." LD said and lay down, "Good night, Mr. Stampede."

"Good night, Little Dee." Vash said.

LD closed her eyes. She felt something weird inside her, but she couldn't say what was it.

"Dee! You're bleeding something!" Vash yelled suddenly. LD opened her eyes and looked at herself. She was bleeding something black that wasn't definite blood.

"What the fuck?" LD yelled.

"Let me look at it, Dee."

"NO!" LD stood up, "Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"

"But Dee, you're bleeding."

"Don't come near to me, Vash! I mean it!" LD stood up and took out her gun again, "Don't come any closer, Vash! I'm begging you! I could kill you with single gun shot!"

"But, but -"

""

"But Little Dee - "

"NO!" She yelled and lifted her gun at Vash's head, "GO AWAY FROM ME, NOW!"

She looked like some kind of demon at Vash angle. Her hand was shaking suddenly.

"PULL THE TRIGGER STUPID HAND! PULL IT! KILL!" LD screamed to herself, "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A KILLER, GOD DÄMMED, LITTLE DEVIL!."

"It won't kill me, 'cause in you heart you don't want to do it. So don't push yourself so hard. " Vash spoke kindly and smiled.

"I DON'T HAVE A HEART!" LD yelled and the her hand stopped shaking, "I have kill many humans before. Not even regarded it before or after. Never! I'm nothing but a murder"

"That's not true. Deep down in your heart you're a good person. You are a murder, if you think so. It's all about your choices. The ticket to future is always blank" Vash said.

Vash was sure LD was starting to cry, but no single tear didn't came out, "Do you really believe what you say I don't understand you! I can't cry. I don't have family. I don't know when is my birthday, I don't even have a real name. Nothing. Only guns, that's what I only have I'M NOTHING BUT A MURDER!"

"You have me, as a friend" Vash said and hugged LD.

LD drop her gun, "Sorry Vash, that's I'm so bitchy to you you shouldn't be so kind to me you're a good person and I'm a murder."

"Stop saying those horrible things, Dee. I believe you're not a murder." Vash said.

"You are those kind of man that give a second change to anybody God, I hate your kind!" Dee sat down and looked away from Vash, "UmI have never do anything right just killing and taking money from people"

"You can stop it, if you really want it. Do you want to stop it? Do you want to be free?"

"Yes, I guess so" Dee answered quietly, "Please, stop been kind, Vash"

Vash smiled, "I can't." And he hugged Dee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LD hadn't spoken much after that night night. She was all the time in her own thoughts. Vash let her be alone, even it was bit hard to him.

Days went by. They were still walking to the next town.

"Vash I think were are lost" LD said. They were her first words for a long time.

"No were not! Let's follow the sun and we get there sooner or later." Vash convinced, "I know just exactly where we are going."

"What sun do you mean? Bigger or the smaller?" LD asked.

"Well I dunno."

"WHAT? YOU MUST BE JOKING?" LD yelled and tiered her hair up, "WE MUST HAVE WALK IN A CIRCLE!"

"Calm down we will find the right way sooner or later, I think so." Vash said bit nerves, 'cause he was quite sure what would happen next.

* SLAP *

"Ouch! Oh my! It's hurts like a hell!" Vash yelled and hold his head, "That really hurt, Dee! Can't you be bit careful? This hair is not so easy to make look cool."

* MEGA SLAP *

"I understad, I understad! Just don't hit me, please! Gees, you're so short temper sometimes."

* TRIPLE MEHA SLAP WITH A KICK BUNCH *

Vash cried on the ground, "YOU'RE SO MEAN! MEAN LADY! MEAN! MEAN! MEAN! I'm a hunter of love and peace and you still kick and slap me all the time! Is that right?"

LD was all evil again, "What did you said? Want to repeat it?"

Vash looked terrified at Little D but he saw something more terrified coming fast from the horizon, "LOOK OUT, DEE!"

"What?" Dee turned around, but didn't see anything, "What the heck?"

"GET DOWN, NOW!" Vash grapped at LD's arm and pulled her down in the hard ground.

"YOU FUCKIN' PERVERT! LET ME GO!" She screamed and tried to get off Vash arms, but when she heard gun shooting, she stopped screaming and moving.

"Stay down!" Vash ordered and stood up and took out his long silver gun.

LD looked what Vash was shooting. Zack and the gang with cars.

"SHIT!"

Vash shooting was so fast that it was almost impossible to see the bullets, but the bullets didn't make a scratch to anyone.

LD saw how the cars lost controls. Vash was shooting the tires empty. "Why he doesn't shot the guys? Don't say you can shot fast but not in the target?"

"Just run as fast as you can!" Vash ordered, "I will cover you!"

LD obeyed Vash and ran. Vash followed the women and covered her just like he had said.

"Dämn! Vash! Lent me some pullets!" LD said and took out her gun.

Vash throw some bullet to his friend and together they ran and shoot.

Vash was yelling something to LD, but she didn't listen. She was really coincided to shooting and only one thing in mind; killing.

"LOOK OUT, DEE!" Vash yelled again, but too late.

Suddenly the ground ended under LD's feet. Dee wasn't fast enough and so she drop in to deep dark canyon.

"LITTLE DEE!!" Vash yelled as hard he could, "NO!!" He cried in the edge of the canyon and could. 

"Stop yelling like a baby! She's dead! No one survive from that drop!" Someone said evilly, and Vash know who he was. Vash turned slowly around.

"Boss! Guys! Look! That wimp is really crying! For Little Devil! Hahaa!" All the men started laughing at Vash.

"Did she told you she love you forever? Did she promise all the starts and moon from the sky for you? If so you have been fooled by one of the best murders in the world! Hahaa!" Zack laughed.

Vash just looked behind his back down in the canyon. It was impossible to see the bottom.

"So she did? I feel sorry for you not! Drop your money and guns and you will live longer!" Zack said, "No tricks."

Vash give slowly away his gun and let the gangsters took him as a hostage and but him in the car, what soon drove away.

He couldn't do nothing but be sad, "Dee why did you have to die?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little D opened slowly her eyes. Everything was white and blurry.

She felt strange. Her body felt like a feather. She turned her head a bit and went in to shock. She didn't have body. Her crushed body was many meters away from her on a table.

Some one entered in the room, "Long time no see, sister."

LD looked the speaker and went in to double shock, "You me sister" She saw a woman, women that looked almost just like her, but she had a wonderful smile that couldn't never been hers.

She just smiled and sat down, "I have been waiting you sister."

"I don't have any relatives. I don't remember anything" LD spoke slowly.

"It's all right. Don't force yourself too hard. I found you lying on the bottom of this canyon and your body was in pieces. But don't worry. Here is an extra shell for you. Just try not to think too much now, okay." The friendly look-a-like Little D told.

"Who are you?"

"Tenshi, your sister." She answered and stood up, "Like I said, don't think too much. I will have to do some operation to you now. It won't hurt, but I will have to shut your system down."

"Shut me down?" LD yelled in panic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o_O Scary! O_o

TO BE CONTINUED

  



	7. Omake ' Bonus '

BEHIND THE GUNFIRE // CHAPTER 07 // +++OMAKE+++

Omake chapter to BTG! Last freaking chapter! It's short and it won't tell you nothing about Little Dee. It just how Vash was saved from Zack's gang. Really boring chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vash looked how the ugly outlaw gang sing, drink, eat and said horrible things about dead Little Dee.

"That was the first and last time that we took a women in to our great gang." Drunk Zack said.

"Yeah!" All the 26 men agree.

Vash wanted to say something, but he could. The sadness was too heavy and was taking all of his energy. He couldn't helped. The tears just came out of his green eyes.

"Hey look at that wimp! He's crying!" Zack said and laughed with them his men, "Hahaa! Don't say that you are crying for the devil?"

"She's not devil! She's not that bad that you all have been saying for the last 2 hours!" Vash yelled.

"Shut up!" Zack throw a bottle at Vash. It didn't hit Vash.

"You don't know about nothing about that bitch! She took our money! She betrayed us!" Zack yelled.

Vash keep his mouth shut. The night was coming fast and the suns where going down. Suddenly Vash heard a car driving somewhere and it was coming to his way.

"Needle-noggin!"

"It's that other guy!" someone yelled.

"I have a name! It's Wolfwood, Nicholas D. Wolfwood!" He yelled back and had his cross in his shoulder, ready to shoot some ass. Surprising thing was that Meryl was driving and Milly was in than backset with her stungun.

Vash jumped up and down really happy, "Guys, you came to save me! I'm here! Over here! Save me!"

"Shut up, Vash!" Wolfwood said and shoot some outlaws.

"Don't hurt anyone, Wolfwood!" Vash yelled in panic.

"Do you wanna get saved or what?!" Wolfwood asked, "Milly, would you kindly pick up our bag?"

"Gladly!" Milly said and grapped at Vash coat and drag him in the car.

"That was scary!" Vash said and took off the rope.

"Now, Meryl drive far away and fast." Wolfwood ordered.

"OK." Meryl answered and step on it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vash looked down. It was very deep canyon.

"Sorry Vash but I don't' believe that she's alive" Meryl whispered.

"She said she didn't even know he real name. She was just Little Dee." Vash said.

"Come one Vash! We better be off now! The gang must be after us, all ready!" Wolfwood yelled from the car and lighted a cigarette.

"He's right, Vash come" Meryl said.

"I just say goodbye to her" Vash smiled.

Meryl walked away and let Vash be alone for a moment.

"So goodbye, Little Dee. I wished I could have get to know you better or helped you you just where lost that's all" Vash whispered and let some tears out before he went to the car with his friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes, "Where - where am I?"

"At home, sister."

"I don't have home at least I don't remember so"

"Your memory card has some damages that's all but don't worry I can tell you all about home " brown haired women smiled.

"Memory card?"

"You have really forgot everything, have you, Akuma?"

"Akuma? Is that my name?"

"Yes, sister."

"Nya!"

*bang!*

=@_@= -- Dead Kuroneko

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guess what? This isn't the end... the saga continues with new title.... MY SECRETS...

Some kind of premier from **My Secrets**:

"Humans are like butterflies... pointless, useless, wortless and weak."

It has been long year for Vash after 'saving' Knives. His brother doesn't seems to understand killing humans is not right. Vash is hopeless.

One day the brothers are traveling around and they end up to Rocky Valley's Town. It's the same town were Vash and Little Dee had to meet Wolfwood. The town is in caos all ready when they get there and Vash feels his like saving people again. When Vash is saving, Knives turns to be missing... Vash saves the town, but don't find Knives, but he finds someone else, who looks familiar...

"You are an idiot!"

"You are a jerk!"

A new way how hostage and outlaw communicates? ^_~

Wanna take a short cut? CLICK HERE!

  



End file.
